


A change of perspective

by FluidFriend



Series: Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Lila Rossi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidFriend/pseuds/FluidFriend
Summary: Lila has had a life of impermanence and fleeting relationships with no purpose.Now that she has a purpose will she accept it or run from the responsibility.
Series: Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Lila sighed as she walked through the empty apartment heading to her room. She stepped through the doorway and looked over the boxes layed out waiting for her attention and sighed, she hated moving when her mother got a new assignment. For the tenth time she checked her phone showing no new texts from her 'friends' not that she expected any, she was just trying to find a distraction from her life. 

Opening her window she started working on sorting through the boxes unpacking. After a few hours most of her personal effects were unpacked and put up or away, she only had a handful of personal items since she never stayed in a place for long. Above her bed she had a poster signed by her favorite musician, on her makeshift table was her personal laptop that her mother had gotten her when they started moving around. In her closet there there were four outfits; a warm outfit, a cold outfit, a casual outfit, and an outfit for rain. Other than that her possessions were easily bought wherever she went. 

She checked the time around 13:45, then grabbed her purse and phone heading out to grab some lunch. Walking around and watching the flow of people in the shops that she passed, looking for one that wasn't too busy. After a few minutes of walking she caught the scent of freshly baked bread and followed it to a bakery that didn't have many people inside.

The bell chimed as she entered the shop.

"I'll be right with you in just a moment." A short woman who looked to be of asian descent said as she put pastries in a box and handed it to the customer who thanked her then left. "What can I get you?" 

Lila looked around at all the pastries displayed. "I'm not sure what's good, what would you recommend?" 

The woman behind the counter smiled softly.

"The danishes are quite popular with tourists and some of the locals have a preference for our croissants." She gestured to what she was mentioning.

"Can I get two of each?"

"What kind of danish would you like?"

"Whatever your top two best sellers are." Lila put down a few euros that should cover the cost of the pastries.

"Coming right up." The lady behind the counter took the bills and handed back a bill and a few coins. "Here's your change." Lila took the change as she put the pastries into a box and handed them to Lila. "Have a nice day."

Lila left and headed to a nearby park to eat. Opening the box and taking out one of the danishes, apple. She started with the danish and observed the people in the park as she ate.

There were all types of people in the park that she could observe without being noticed. There was a man dressed in a suit and hat talking to and acting like the pigeons who was reprimanded by a police officer. After the bird man was escorted out of the park by the officer a photography group set up lights and cameras around the fountain and took several photos of a young model who didn't look much older than herself, she would have to work to get in with him. She checked the time on her phone and started packing up and walked towards her apartment before her mother called to check in before her flight. 

As she left the park she bumped into an old man and both of them fell to the ground.

"I didn't see you there." Lila said as she got up and picked up the man's cane. "You should be careful if you have any more run-ins with my distracted generation you're liable to break something in a fall." She helped the man up and gave him his cane back.

"Thank you miss, I'll keep that in mind." He walked away relying heavily on the cane for support.

Lila turned and continued towards her apartment. Lila arrived home a few minutes later and got on her computer opening the video chat app waiting for her mother to call as she messed about on her phone. Lila's mother called after a few -- almost half an hour of waiting.

"Hey Lila. How is the new place?"

"Oh it's fine. It's near your new office."

"That's good to hear, did you settle in?" Lila moved to the side just enough to show her mother the state of her room.

"Everything is unpacked, that is mine, I'll let you arrange your things as you want."

"That's wonderful dear. I'm afraid that I won't be there as soon as I thought so you're going to have the place to yourself for another week. I hope you understand." Lila put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Don't worry about it."

"Thank you for understanding Lila, I've got to get back to it now I'll talk to you this weekend ok? Bye." She hung up before Lila had a chance to respond.

"Typical." Lila dropped all facades and glared at the screen. "It's always like this, I don't know why I expect anything different." 

Lila closed her computer and checked the time. 19:42 too late for wandering the city and too early to sleep. 

She laid her head down on the desk and sighed, She decided to use the time to do a little research into what people here might find intriguing enough to lie about when she finally went to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Lila walked around the city in the early hours of the day getting to know where she would probably spend the next few months, a year most. She wandered from shop to shop perusing their wares and accessories.

_ 'I wonder where the fashion district is.' _ She thought to herself as she exited another trinket shop for tourists. She walked somewhat aimlessly for a while before finding herself back at the park she spent most of her previous day. She walked through it and froze as soon as she saw a car fly into the second floor or a nearby building accompanied by a roar.

Lila tripped over herself and several other people as she ran as fast as she could , she didn't care where she was running to just as long as that place wasn't here. After she ran for several minutes she slowed down enough to find the local news live feed on her phone to see what was going on with the monster throwing cars.

"The giant stone monster is now heading away from the fashion district and is headed towards le parc des princes and there appears to be a person in the creature's hand." The video feed zoomed in on the stone creature's hand showing what looked to be a human.

Lila pocketed her phone and headed towards her apartment since the stone creature was heading away from it.

_ 'What am I supposed to do in this situation, I hope the authorities handle it quickly.' _ She closed and locked the door behind her as she pulled up the news on her computer.

"-In red just landed on the stadium roof, at present we have no information on this person.'' The video showed a person dressed in red with black polka dots jumping down towards the stone creature.

Lila leaned back in her chair and took notice of a small box next to her computer. She picked it up and looked at the nearby boxes to see if it came from them.

"why would someone break in just to leave behind a box?" She cautiously opened the box when a black ball of light formed above the base of the box. Lila dropped the box and jumped back hiding behind her bed.

"Hello? where did you go?" An unfamiliar voice asked in Lila's room.

Lila clasped a hand over her mouth and tried making herself even smaller.

"Hello? I'm not going to harm you. I'm here because of the thing on the news." Lila peeked over the bed to see who was speaking and saw a small black creature with cat-like ears floating near her computer. "I wonder what this tastes like." The creature proceeded to try to take a bite out of her computer.

"What the hell are you?" Lila covered her mouth and dropped down as soon as she realised the words left her mouth.

"Oh there you are." the creature floated through the bed and stopped a few feet from Lila's face. "I'm Plagg and you need to stop that thing." 

"I need to stop it‽" Lila's eyes widened as Plagg nodded in response. "Why me‽"

"That part is simple, you were chosen." She stared blankly at Plagg as he went on. "Hurry up and put on the ring, once you have it on you can transform by saying 'Plagg Claws out.' and you'll be transformed. You'll have an ability called cataclysm that can destroy what you touch the ring to, it's a one off ability." Plagg looked at her. "What are you waiting for, get the ring."    
Lila nodded out of her state and went to find the ring from the box. "Do you have to do with the person in red?" 

Plagg shrugged. "My counterpart and your partner like red." 

Lila slid the ring onto her hand and saw as it changed from a black ring with a green paw print into a small gold band with intricate markings on it.

"So I just say, Plagg Claws out?" Plagg started to get sucked into the ring.

"I wasn't done explain..." he was cut off when he was absorbed into the ring transforming it back to its first form. 

Lila looked on in confusion and fear as some material started covering her from head to toe. 

After the material finished spreading she tried looking at herself in a nearby reflective surface but was unable to find any so she switched on the camera on her computer looking at herself on it.

She was now wearing what looked to be a black pho-leather outfit with fluffy ears and a fluffy tail both of which seemed to be real. She turned from side to side looking at herself from as many angles as she could. On her back she found a silver staff strapped across her back like one would expect a sword to be. Her hair was no longer in a pony tail and was now three braids stopping where her tail began.

"Oh boy, how do I," she looked around. "Plagg? Where are you?" her ears twitched as she heard something collapse, monster right.

She opened her window and climbed out taking the staff from her back.

'Ok, the suit is magic so this staff must be too right?' She looked over the staff and pressed the only button she could find. As soon as the button on the staff was pushed she gripped the staff for dear life as it grew longer launching her upwards and across the street.

"That should have been labeled." She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the stadium vaulting over alleys and streets, 

She landed on the top of the stadium and looked inside seeing a significantly larger stone creature fighting a girl in red and black polka dotted outfit using a yo-yo as a weapon. Lila jumped down several floors of seating before landing next to a football goal.

"Sorry I'm late." the other hero looked at her.

"Glad you're here I'm not not having much success in this fight."

"Have you used your power? you have one right?" the other hero nodded.

"Lucky Charm!" a small flash of red appeared overhead and an object fell into the other hero's hands.

"Anything we can do with it?" Lila used her staff to knock away a large portion of earth that the stone creature threw at them.

"Yes. Think you can keep him busy for a little while?" Lila nodded.

"I'll give you as much time as I can." The other hero grabbed her arm.

"Be careful he gets bigger when you hit him." Lila nodded then leaped towards the stone creature.

"Hey rock face." She threw some of the destroyed ground near the creatures head. "Catch me if you can!" She started running around the creature tossing objects near its head to keep it trained on her. She kept throwing insults and objects towards him for several minutes before her partner landed next to her.

"Get him to grab you." Her partner jumped onto the creature holding a red and black suit in her hand.

Lila grabbed hold of her pole and pressed the button launching her into the creature's face, she readied a strike with her staff. Before she could swing the creature's hand caught her and squeezed tightly.

"NOW!" Lila tried to look at who shouted but couldn't. A few moments later the stones were covered in this glowing purple substance and dissolved into nothingness leaving a tall looking teenager likely no older than her.

Lila looked at her partner as she threw the suit aside and went to hand something to the boy. Lila picked up the discarded red and black wetsuit folding it as best she could before 

"So was that it?"

"I think so."

"What should I call you? I realise names are likely not going to be used. I'm Gattrina Furvus."

"Oh umm, Ladybug" Ladybug extended her hand and Lila shook it.

"Looking forward to working with you more maybe."

"Likewise."


End file.
